Skylight
by teenagejustice
Summary: It's Jason's first week as Robin, and he has a little encounter with a skylight.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anyone in the DC Universe.**_

_**A/N: This is just a little something that I thought would be funny. Keep in mind that this is Jason Todd BEFORE he was killed. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jason had been Robin for less than a week and he was all ready high on the thrill of it all. It was everything that he had ever dreamed it would be and more. Solving crime, kicking baddie butt, being partner to the World's Greatest Detective. This had to be the best thing that would ever happen to him in his life!

Robin finished tying the unconscious group of burglars to a lamppost as the police lights grew closer. When he was finished he silently climbed the fire escape to the moonlit rooftop. He watched the police pull up on the curb and load the men into a squad car. Jason smirked to himself. 'Batman's gonna love that.'

He walked to the other end of the roof and shot off a grappling hook. It attached with a clink to the roof of an apartment complex. Jason swung to the other side of the gap, flipping in the air. "YAHOO!"

He landed on his hands and cartwheeled to his feet. He wasn't Dick, but not to shabby, right? His jovial laughter echoed thought the alleyways, rising high in the air. He sprinted across the roof and fired another hook to the top of an apartment complex. He whooped with joy as he flew, the cool nighttime air rustling his black hair. Green eyes where wide with excitement and adrenaline under the mask as he landed in a crouch on a skylight-

Suddenly the glass shattered with a loud crash under his feet. Jason let out a surprised yelp as he fell through the roof and smacked his head on something… squishy? What the…?

"OH MY GOD!" A feminine voice shrieked. Jason looked to the side and saw a mid-30's woman staring at him with a look of horror on her face as she pulled her two children close to her. The little girl was maybe 5 years old and had a look that mirrored that of her mother. The son, who was about eight, had this big goofy grin on his face, like he couldn't believe that Robin, the Boy Wonder, was in his apartment. The father of the group was standing next to his wife. His tie was loose around his neck, like he had just gotten home from work. And then Jason realized what had happened.

He had dropped in on their dinner.

That was why the thing under his head was so soft. His head was in a lemon meringue pie, the creamy white squishing through his jet black hair. A platter of steak was under his back, and a plate of butter had splattered under his butt and spread up his back with the steak juices. His right foot was in a bowl of corn muffins, and his legs were coated in mashed potatoes.

He did a handspring and started backing towards the door, talking awkwardly as he did. "My apologies, uh, for um, dropping in on your dinner. Just checking the, uh… structural integrity and I'll, um, see about getting that skylight fixed. In the meantime just, um… enjoy the fresh air. Good day, citizens!" He added that last part just for fun as he sprinted out the door and up the stairs at the other end of the hall, finding his way back to the roof. He still had to meet Batman!

When he got to the rendezvous point he was still coated from head to toe in food. Batman was already there, waiting silently as he watched an alley beneath them. Robin quietly joined his mentor, hoping that he wouldn't notice the food. "You're late," Bruce said in a neuteral tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Had a small delay."

"Hm." Batman wordlessly pulled off a glove and dragged a finger through Jason's hair, scooping up some of the pie. "Do I really want to know?"

"No."

He licked the pie off his finger and, in a rare moment, grinned at his sidekick. "Not bad."

The younger boy giggled. "Looked like it."

The grin on the Dark Knight's face disappeared as the Bat-Signal lit up the sky. "Let's go.

Robin nodded as the Dynamic Duo shot off their grappling hooks and swung off into the night. As they flew Jason said, "Batman?"

"Yes?"

"There's an apartment building on 27th Street that needs a new skylight."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was totally pointless, but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Stay asterous guys!**_


End file.
